Finally Fallen in Love
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: Reba finally finds love again, but when his dark past comes back to haunt him, their relationship is strained to the max as the villain is not only out for them, but out for blood...will they survive to the next day or will it all end in blood red tears
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my new story

it is kind of a Reba/killers/Knight and Day

so i hope you like and on with the story

Finally fallen in love  
chap 1  
She was pulled from her dream by lips on her neck. She snuggled closer to into the warmth of the body behind her.  
"Good morning gorgeous." he said into her hair. She smiled and rolled over to face the man holding her.  
"Good morning sweet-heart" she managed to get out before he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away she was left breathless. Amazed that even after three years he could still do that to her. After her divorce from Brock the longest she was with anyone else was a month or two. But they always lost her. But Buzzard... Buzzard was different. She felt safe and loved again and she knew she was helplessly in love. He slid off bed and started a shower. She lazily rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table. It was 6:30! She'd be late for work again! She jumped out of bed skipped the shower and started to get dressed a minute later she ran down stairs while brushing her hair, and made some toast to grab and eat in her home office. Buzzard came down two minuets later dressed and hungry.  
"Hey honey bun" he said as he kissed her neck on his way to the cabinet.  
"Hey Buzzard" she said buttering her toast. "I have to go or else I'll be late again!" she said as she ran out the door. Buzzard turned around and shouted a goodbye as she disappeared from sight.  
*at her office*  
Brock came into the office walking backwards and looking terrified.  
"Brock, it's been three years why are you still afraid of him?" Reba scolded.  
Brock turned around and shut the door behind him.  
"The eyebrow may have grown back and the frost bite may have gone but the lesson will stay with me forever." he said looking out the window. "And I don't like the fact that he's living with you. I mean he just doesn't seem like your type, Reba." he said to her. She got irked  
"and what exactly is my type?" she questioned. Brock turned around and looked at her.  
"Ah, er... You know tall, blond and handsome like Me." he said puffing out his chest.  
"I think I got over tall, blond, and handsome when mine ran off with tall, blond, and stupid." she shot back. Brock rubbed the back of his neck and walked forwards.  
"So he popped the question yet?" he asked. Reba froze, her mind raced, she wanted Buzzard to ask her but he hasn't yet and yet at the same time she didn't want to mess with what they had going.  
"No, and even if he had you would not be the first to hear about it." she said as she worked on her computer.  
"Oh come on you dated the guy for two years and he's been living with for one year i don't see what's holding him back" Brock said.  
"Well maybe it's none of your business!" Reba told him sternly. Brock was about to say some thing when Buzzard came into the room. Reba looked up and smiled at him as he entered. Brock freaked out and ran out of the garage. Buzzard laughed.  
"Well at least I don't have to worry about him coming around often." he chuckled.  
"Well that would require you to never leave my side" she joked as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her. When he broke the kiss he leaned in to whisper "that sounds like a good idea" into her ear. Then he pulled away and reached into his pocket...

reviews are awesome and tell me whether or not people like the story.

so please review

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

ok as i said these chapters i had written a while ago so the further we get into the story the mire it'll look more my style ok.

Chap 2  
Her heart fluttered at his words. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.  
"I bought two tickets for the 'Annie get Your Gun' play you said you played Annie in a high-school play so I thought you would want to see it." he said kind of fading out at the end. She smiled the biggest smile he'd seen yet and kissed him hard. When she pulled away her arms still wrapped around his neck and his around her waist with the tickets still in hand. "You still haven't given me and answer, will you go with me?"  
"Yes!" she said. She had never seen the play before and desperately wanted to ever since she was chosen for Annie Oakley in her school play.  
"Well I'm glad to hear that, little Missy; it's in three days at 7:30pm I got the best seats in the house. Well that weren't reserved for the families and VIPs." he said. How he got a woman like Reba was way, way beyond him. He had special plans for them and he was sure that this play would be one that she never forgot.  
Over the next few days Buzzard was gone most of the day and she found herself going to bed alone and waking alone. This was not normal for him so she was worried that she had said or done something to offend him. She didn't want a repeat of every man she's ever tried to be in a serious relationship with. On Friday he was sitting in the living room talking on the phone when she came in.  
"oh um I have to go. I'll call you later... alright bye" then he hung up the phone.  
"who was that?" she asked getting mad but keeping it in check, she didn't even know who it was, or what he was keeping from her.  
" oh just a friend." he said sitting back in the couch. "just getting something together." he said. He looked up to her eyes and saw a sad gleam in them. "What's wrong?" he asked leaning forward.  
"You've been so far away lately, Buzzard I... I just want to know what's wrong so we can work it out... I..." she was crying now because of all the different emotions and thoughts going through her. He knew what she was saying; he got up and pulled her into his arms. She broke down crying fisting her hands in his shirt and burying her face in his chest. She had finally, truly fallen in love and now it seemed to be falling apart. Why was she cursed, what was wrong with her that she couldn't keep a relationship with someone? When her cries finally died down he still just held her tight.  
"I love you Reba." he said into her hair "I will always love you and I have never loved anyone more than I do you" She held onto him tight.  
"I'm sorry... It's just... I just ... what's going on?" she sobbed into his chest.  
"It's a surprise" he said gently. Leaning back and cupping her face with his hands. He kissed the tears from her face and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes. "I will never be Brock. I love you. And every day I wake up amazed that you love me too. I know that you could do way better than me but you chose me and I'm never gonna be so dumb to through that away." he said then he kissed her softly. Then pulled back before they could deepen the kiss. "And if you don't believe me I promise to spend my whole life proving it to you." Reba smiled like she'd just won the lottery.  
"I'm so sorry that I doubted you Buzzard! I believe you!" she said a little louder than her normal voice. Then he kissed her so long and hard that she never wanted it to end but sadly they ran out of air and they had to brake off the kiss but he still held her close. After a second to breath Reba pulled Buzzard back into a loving kiss and they fell to the couch behind them. They were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice the man watching in the window.

ok so this one will probably be slow and a long time in-between updates. i'll update when i have time but im also focusing on Till I get You Back,


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Fallen in Love

Chap 3

Saturday day had come finally! Reba awake to find herself wrapped up in Buzzard. For the first time in three days. She smiled as what happened yesterday came back to her. She rolled over and found Buzzard asleep next to her. She kissed him hard and he woke up and returned the kiss. Then when she broke the kiss she smiled and tried to roll out of bed to go shower. But he held onto her and rolled them so he was playfully pinning her to the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "who said you could go so easily?" he asked, she giggled, but then kissed her hard.  
Finally an hour later Reba was able to get up and get into a shower. She finished her shower in 10 minuets and stepped out to get dressed. When she was dressed she went down to the kitchen to find Buzzard on the phone his back was turned to her so she decided to eavesdrop a little she picked up the other phone and pressed mute so they didn't know she was listening.  
'precious little thing you've picked up, Buzzard'  
"how do you even know were I am it's been years!" Buzzard said quickly.  
'I've been keeping tabs on you. You better be careful or your gonna lose her.'  
"what are they on the move?"  
'ya right to you. I think they're already there. Something bout payback'  
"alright thanks for calling me."  
Then he hung up. She hung up the phone and ran upstairs before he turned around. Then she came down a few seconds later.  
"hey honeybun" he greeted in a loving tone. Putting the phone down on the coffee table.  
"who was that?" she asked playing innocent.  
"oh just an old friend checkin' in." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "so you ready for lunch and the play?" he asked.  
"yes I just have to grab my purse." she said moving out of his arms to grab the object. He looked up and saw a shadow through the window. So he wrapped his arms around Reba and held her close then held her hand until they got to the car. Then he quickly got them in and drove off to the 'olive garden' for their romantic lunch. At the lunch Reba noticed that he seemed distracted. He kept looking around and out the windows. Finally she had had enough.  
"look if you want to do something else we can go." she said out of the blue.  
"what?" Buzzard asked  
"we can go just cancel everything you seem distracted if you don't want to do this then we don't have to." Reba said.  
"oh I'm sorry. I still want to go. I'm just thinking bout something." he said. Then he put a spoonful of his soup into his mouth. She nodded not convinced but ate her spaghetti anyway. The rest of the meal went well he started talking and they had a good conversation about what they each see for the future. And everything was going according to plan for Buzzard. They ended the meal and drove to the theatre for the play they took their seats. As people started to fill in he slipped his hand into his pocket fingering the black velvet box, trying to round up enough courage to ask, but also looking around for danger. She noticed how tense he was as if he was expecting an attack or something. She wrapped her arms around his arm and held him close hoping to help him calm down. The play was amazing but Buzzard wasn't watching it he was watching Reba. He loved how she would mouth the lines she still remembered and whispered along to the songs. How she smiled at a funny part and cried when Frank left Annie. And smiled sweetly at the children playing the siblings. And whispering notes on how they did some cheats during the school play. And how she had every girl jealous that she got to kiss the most popular boy in school. Then the time came for the second shoot out. Buzzard loved the fact that Reba was so intent on the show. All was going well up until after the 'anything you can do i can do better' number. Buzzard had a very bad feeling and when they started the shoot out something was off when the man playing Frank aimed his gun Buzzard knew something was wrong. He had his gun aimed at them not the target. When the sound effect for the plate being shot went off he flew to the floor taking Reba with him as a bullet ripped through were they were just sitting. The man cursed and people screamed.  
"what the heck!" Reba screamed. As Buzzard pulled a gun out of his pants. He gently cupped her face.  
"stay down." he whispered. "I'll explain later just, just stay ok." she nodded and he kissed her quickly then jumped up shielded by the chair he shot the man that shot at them. People screamed and starts to run for an exit. And all the actors were running backstage, when another gun shot was fired in the air then a string of shots rang out one at a time from others that was with them. There was at least 5 men with guns.  
"STAY IN YOUR SEATS!" a man behind him shouted.

dun dun dun...


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
Reba stayed on the floor as she heard the men shout but Buzzard stood up and quickly shot each one who fell to the floor with a grunt or choice word. Then Buzzard grabbed Reba by her upper arm still holding his gun up ready to fire any threat as he ran out of the theatre with Reba running and stumbling behind him. They ran to his truck and he opened the door for Reba to get in the passenger side. She shook her head and took a step back.  
"No way Mister! Who where those men!" Reba asked still shocked.  
"Listen I'll explain on the way but right now I have to get you out of here. Please Reba just get in the car." he begged she hesitated for a second but then complied and got in the car she had barley gotten buckled before he was in the driver seat and they were speeding off.  
"So who were those men?" Reba asked.  
"Old friends" Buzzard said checking the rear view mirror for the hundredth time.  
"Why did they try to kill you?"  
"Listen you know I've had a pretty bad history let's just say that if we don't kill them or get away fast enough their not gonna be inviting us to a dinner party."  
"Why"  
"Well let's just say their was an accident and they still blame me" he said  
"So you dragged me into this!" she shouted hitting his arm.  
"Ouch! And no I never wanted you to be apart of this but they had been watching me for a while and now... Now if I let you out of my sight you may get hurt." Buzzard said.  
"Pull over, I want out!" Reba cried  
"ok I get it your in shock and your blood pressure is probably not so good right now." he handed her a bottle of water. "Why don't you drink this and calm down a bit." he said. Reba took the water bottle and took a few sips. She immediately calmed down some. Buzzard looked to her a sad and worried expression on his face. As he drove Reba downed the water not knowing it was drugged. When she finished he took the bottle and put it in the bag that he used for trash. Reba was surprised at how relaxed she was and as she looked over to Buzzard he glanced to her then back to the road.  
"I promise I'll explain everything when were safe but right now I need you to sit back and relax ok."  
Reba nodded her head slowly as she was suddenly very tired. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep were trees passing by the car as Buzzard speed along a dirt road.  
While Reba slept as safe she could be next to him. Buzzard could not stop thinking about what had happened to get him into this mess in the first place.  
It all started fifteen years ago when he got into a bar fight. Before the police could stop them the man he was fighting pulled out a gun. Buzzard moved just in time but the bullet ended up hitting and killing the man's younger sister. The man swore to get him for killing his sister; he swore that when Buzzard got settled he would be there to destroy his world.  
Well now his world was Reba and his family but he knew that they'll hit him where it hurts so he has to get Reba to the safe house, a house he owns, under the name of David B. Wright, in the middle of nowhere. It is situated in a forest area just off the border in Illinois, in a town called Belleville. So he would have to drive for about 7 hours. Luckily the sedative he slipped into Reba's drink will have her out for until he got to at least Missouri. So he had tons of time to think of how keep them safe and keep the man's vengeful eyes focused on him and away from his family. 

Hey so sorry to keep you waiting but now I have most of the story written just need like one or two touch ups.

Oh and for my new story 'Life As We Knew It' I am no co-writing it with Reba-BrockFan so it will not be updated soon I think, but I hope it'll be good. And I know we will make great team! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5  
Reba awoke six hours later when they were still three hours from the safe house.  
She groaned as she slowly drifted from the blackness and the beginning of a migraine could be felt behind her eyes.  
"Wha..." she groaned sitting up and looking around.  
"Hey." Buzzard said as she woke up a little more.  
"What? Buzzard where are we?" she asked noticing the unfamiliar landscape.  
"Somewhere close to St. Louis, we still got three more hours to go till we get to the house." he explained.  
"House? In St. Louis? Buzzard..." she stopped as everything caught up with her. She turned to look at him but be kept his eyes on the road. "What is going on?"  
"Look I'll explain when we get to the house you'll be safe there and I'll be able to call everyone and tell them what to do." Buzzard said. Reba looked out her window her mind racing as to what to do. As the silence filled the car she made up her mind to trust Buzzard. But only after he explained everything. And if he hides anything from her she'll be leaving.  
Reba sat in silence for as long as she could stand it. As they passed the 'golden gate' she couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Buzzard please just tell me!" she said turning to him.  
"I can't, not here. I'll explain everything when we get there I promise." he said looking to her for a second then back to the road. She huffed folding he arms over her chest.  
"Why can't you tell me? Who's gonna hear you here?" she asked.  
"Good point but I still what to wait so I can call the kids and tell them what to do." he explained.  
"Good point. But please don't make the ride silent, I can't stand the silence." She begged.  
"Ok so what's your favorite TV show?" he asked, she smile happily taking the bone he threw to her, and went on telling him about her favorite shows.  
They fell into a good conversation and before she even realized it Buzzard pulled up to a house. She looked around it was surrounded by a forest. It was a two story house and as they walked inside Reba saw that it was a five bedroom with three bathrooms. Buzzard went to the phone and called the family telling them that he and Reba would be away for a while and that they should be very carful until he called back.  
Buzzard knew that they would fallow him and hopefully leave the family alone.  
So Buzzard spent the rest of the night explaining the entire story to Reba. Then he took a guest room as Reba took the master bed room. They both prayed that the family would be safe, as they fell asleep.

_Back in Houston_  
Van, who had received the call from Buzzard, then had to explain everything he knew to the family. By the time he was finished it was around midnight, and they were all confused. They decided to try to call back tomorrow, so they all headed up to bed, to a sleepless night.

I decided to give you two chaps to make up for the long delay.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6  
Reba and Jake walked in through the front door of their house, Reba was laughing at a joke Jake had told her, they had, had a good day and were coming home from an ice cream trip. Reba and Jake walked into the kitchen and froze as they saw a muscular man dressed in a black shirt and jeans that they did not recognize, was rummaging through the cabinets. He turned at their entrance, and Reba desperately tried to get her terrified mind to work. One thought stood out. 'Get to Brock'  
"run now..." Reba said pushing Jake behind her. "JAKE RUN!" Reba screamed from the kitchen as the burglar pulled a gun. They somehow got their legs to work and Jake ran to the living room with Reba right behind him. He tuned to see her but she told him not to look back and to run to Brock's house. Jake opened the door and started down the road.  
Brock was taking his trash out when he heard some one, who sounded like Reba, scream his name he turned to see Jake and Reba running out of their house and down the road towards him, his confusion turned to shock and anger as he noticed a man following them. Brock started to run to them the trash all but forgotten. He had just reached Jake when a gunshot followed by a blood curdling scream rang out through the neighborhood. Jake stopped and turned to see his mother tumble to the ground a bullet wound in her back. She looked up to Jake and whispered 'go' as Brock came up behind Jake a cell phone to his ear talking to the police. The robber dropped the gun and tried to run but some people on their daily walk, who had seen the whole thing, caught him and held him. Brock tried to hold Jake back but the boy wiggled out of his father's arms and ran to his mom who was lying on the grass of someone's yard. When he got to her he almost froze at the sight of his mother. Her shoulder was covered in blood and some blood could be seen in the grass where she landed and rolled. Jake sat down and gently rolled her over, carful not to hit the bullet hole. Jake held Reba's head in his trembling hands. Tears welled in his eyes.  
"Mom?" the teen said his voice cracking, trying to wake his mother. Reba groaned as she was pulled from the growing darkness by her son's voice.  
"Jake?" she whispered.  
"Yes momma I'm right here." Jake said as Brock came up behind him and police sirens could be heard coming around the corner.  
"B...be good for your f...father, tell everyone that ... That I love em..." Reba whispered, tears fell from both Jake and Brock's eyes.  
"Why don't you tell em yourself, mom. Cuz you're gonna make it through this. You're not gonna leave mom." Jake cried, Reba just looked at him and Brock a tear slipped down her cheek disappearing into her hairline, she whispered 'I love you, so much' then she closed her eyes and with one last shuddering breath, the red head went limp in her son's arms.  
"No... No no no... Mom! No! Come on! You can't die... You can't! You just can't!" Jake cried, tears streaming down his little face falling onto hers as gently shaking his mothers shoulders trying to wake her.  
"Jake! Jake!" Brock said pulling the boy away from the dead body of his mother. "She's gone buddy, she's gone." Brock said holding his son close.  
Jake shot up in bed shouting for his mother. Van ran into his room turning on the light as he did so.  
"Jake what's up?" he asked sitting next to the crying boy on the bed.  
"He killed her... They killed her...!" he cried as Van held him.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"Mom... He shot mom!" Jake replied.  
"Aw buddy it was only a dream we'll call her tomorrow and you can talk to her okay?" Van said calming his little brother down.  
"Okay." Jake said in-between sniffs.  
"Alright" Van said as Jake laid back down and covered up again. "Goodnight buddy see you in the morning" Van said as the young boy fell back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

After an hour of laying in bed Reba thought that Buzzard should be fast asleep by now, so she got up being sure to be as quiet as possible, she made her way down to where he kept his laundry. She found the pair of pants that he had been wearing that day. She looked around to make sure no one was around and she then proceeded to dig through his pockets. She felt terrible doing it but she had to see if there was anything that could help her out. Like directions, or the car keys would be great, she also had a nagging feeling that he was still hiding something from her.  
"What am I doing here? Why can't I just leave and get on with my..." she froze as her searching fingers found something and she slowly pulled it out of his pocket, holding it as if it were a piece of glass. She looked it over and saw that it was a small black, velvet, jewelry box. She slowly opened it and gaped at the diamond ring that was placed in the small holder.  
As she sat there wrapping her mind around what she was holding Buzzard came downstairs and silently walked up behind her. He had been awake the whole time and had known what she was up to. He saw the ring in her hand and he panicked thinking she would never say yes after what he had inadvertently dragged her into.  
"I was going to ask you at the end of the play." he said, as he finally got the courage to ask, startling Reba and causing her to jump almost losing the ring. She spun around to see Buzzard standing there.  
"I...um...I'm sorry I just, it's just... What?" she stammered. Buzzard laughed.  
"It's alright Reba I understand. But it is true. Then he knelt down on his knee and gently took the box from her hand and opened it to her.  
"Reba Nell Hart, if we manage to survive the next twenty four hours, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" he asked. Tears pooled in Reba's eyes and a million different voices all spoke at once in her head. Two stood out. One was saying that he was dangerous and that she should get out as soon as she could. The other shouted Yes! But she looked into his eyes and she couldn't help but nod her head yes. Buzzard stood, taking her with him and slipped the ring onto her finger. "You sure?" he asked, their faces inches apart.  
"Yes I'm positive." Reba whispered. They both smiled and Buzzard leaned in and kissed her. then they headed up the master bedroom and got lost in each others arms, for the night.  
The next day Buzzard left to buy some things that they needed, such as food, drinks, and some more warm blankets. When he pulled back up into the driveway he immediately knew something was off. Everything seemed in place and the sun shone brightly only telling of good luck but an eerie feeling had settled over the house. He left the groceries in the car and pulled his gun from his pants as he slowly walked up to the door of the two story house. He stood to the side of the door: noting that it looked to be slightly off its hinges but he filed that as it was an old house, with his gun in hand he reached and tried the door knob, to find it unlocked. He knew Reba was in trouble right there and then because he told her to keep the doors locked. He slunk inside and hid behind walls and corners until he reached the kitchen. He checked in all the rooms he slowly walked upstairs. He walked down the hall checking in the rooms as he went. Then he got to the master bedroom. He slowly opened the door and his anger flared at the sight laid out before him...

:D i had a lot more but decided to leave you hangin for a while :D

so what do you think he saw?

A) Reba's dead body

B) Reba in the hands of the bad guy

C) Reba talking on the phone with Lori Ann

D) His grandmother's dead body

witch one?

or one of your own I'd love to see what you come up with!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8  
That morning after Buzzard had left for the shopping she locked all the doors and windows, and then proceeded to play a game of chess with herself as she waited for Buzzard to get back to the house. She looked at the clock to see it had been and hour 9:40.  
10:30.  
11:00, finally she decided to put the chess board up it was useless because she kept losing, with stalemates, and her interest. So she went about cleaning. It was around 12 in the afternoon when she heard a nock on the door. Wearily she walked up to the wooden door and looked through the eyeglass to see five men in black t-shirts, long blue jeans, dark sunglasses hid their eyes and they were wearing ball caps. She backed away from the door as fear shot through her along with adrenaline. As quietly as she could she ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone fumbling with the buttons she failed in dialing anything as she hid in the master bedroom closet. She heard the men downstairs break the door down. She whimpered in fear praying for Buzzard to come back and save her or for the men to just think no ones home and leave. She tried the phone until, she heard them spread out and search the house. She heard one of them come up the steps. And she heard the doors slam as he searched the rooms. Then a shadow suddenly feel over her through the small slits at the bottom of the closet. She held her hand to her mouth and held her breath as she pressed herself closer to the back wall of the closet. The shadow stayed for a second then moved further into the room. She still held her breath knowing he was there but now she breathed lightly not making a noise.  
Suddenly the closet door flew open and she screamed at the top of her lungs as the man grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her from the closet floor. She fought against the man as he shouted down to the others that he has found her. Tears fell from her eyes as the fear overwhelmed her senses; she felt her blood pressure rising faster than ever.  
"Get away from me! Let me go!" she cried as she fought the man. She managed to punch him in the nose and he let her go for a second. She used that time to run out of the door. She made it to the stairs when she ran into one of the other four men. She ran into a broad chest and be didn't even budge. His arm immediately shot out and wrapped around her waist so she couldn't fall past him to the stairs. Her tears fell faster knowing she just succeeded in only making them angrier.  
"Hey where are you going so fast little darlin'?" the man asked. Then he walked back to the master bedroom she whimpered in fear. Why the bedroom, why did they have to keep her in the bedroom, why not the living room, or the kitchen? Her tears fell faster as the man behind her pushed her forwards. The terrified red head stumbled a little but managed to stay on her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop shaking. She managed to find enough strength to look to the man sitting on the bed wiping the blood from his nose.  
"What are you gonna do with me?" she asked. Her voice was shaking as much as her body was and the tears had not let up. The man stood as the others blocked her only exit. He walked up to her and it was all she could do not to fall to the floor and beg them to let her go. The man took off his dark sunglasses as he walked up to her and Reba gasped and her jaw dropped at the man standing before her. Brock... Brock was the big bad guy! But he was afraid of Buzzard, wasn't he? And he was never in jail! Fifteen years ago he was wrapped in her arms, not behind bars! Unless he was never caught... As all these thoughts swam in her head Brock just smiled at her. Enjoying the look of pure shock that mingled with her fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9  
"Brock?" she asked still shaking. He smiled, as he stopped a foot away from her.  
"Hello, Reba, how've you been?" he asked.  
Reba felt her blood pressure hit the roof, then she started to feel light headed and she knew she was in trouble.  
She fought against the rush of nausea, and fought as hard as she could to not pass out. But it was a losing battle.  
She heard the door shut behind her and the evil smile speed across Brock's face, the she saw the lights start to swirl around her and she felt herself falling as her legs gave way. Brock caught her on her way down.  
"Please... don't hurt me..."'she whispered, her eyes begging him to fallow her command before they closed and she went limp in his arms. Brock just smiled evilly, at her now limp form.  
Half an hour later, Buzzard walked up and into the master bedroom to find Reba, still passed out lying on the bed. He stopped in the doorway as he saw the four men in each corner of the room and Brock sitting on the bed next to her with a gun pointed at her head.  
"Hand the gun over then get on your knees." Brock instructed. Buzzard did as he was told and handed the gun over to the closest man, then kneeling down on both knees as the man searched for any additional weapons. He found a knife and another small gun, then he grabbed em of the floor and walked back to the corner of the room.  
"Brock, she has nothing to with this and you know that. So why don't you just let her go and we'll settle this man to man." Buzzard tried to reason with him. Brock just chuckled at him, then Reba moaned as she started to stir.  
"Oh looks like the little lady is starting to wake up." Brock said looking to the now awake red head.  
"What...?" she murmured. Then she looked to Brock and he could see that it all came rushing back. She flinched away from him but immediately regretted it as her head felt like it had the whole world trying to crush it inward.  
"Reba." Buzzard called. She froze at his voice. If he was here and Brock was here then she knew they weren't walking out alive. She sat up and Brock kept the gun pointed at her.  
"Buzzard." Reba said as tears started to fill her eyes. She dared not move from the bed knowing that Brock had his weapon aimed at her. Brock stood and walked around the bed to Reba.  
"You took my only sister from me..." Brock said then he roughly grabbed Reba's arm and pulled her up, the gun now pressed deep into her back. She whimpered in fear tensing, and waiting for the inevitable pain. But instead he walked forwards a few steps taking her with him. "Now you'll get to feel the pain I have felt for years..." Brock said, in a cold voice that showed no hint of the caring man he use to be. "You played the part well Buzzard, we had them all convinced that you were the felon..." Brock then shoved Reba to the floor where Buzzard caught her and held her to his chest tightly. He was so happy that she was in his arms that he took his focus off from Brock for a second to kiss her cheek. Reba held to him tightly as she cried. Knowing they were still far from safe but not caring, as long as she was in his arms she felt safe and loved. "Now you'll get to watch her die..." Brock said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet found a new home in the middle of Reba's back and she gasped at the sudden intense pain. Her torso lurched forwards at the impact, in a vain attempt to flinch away from the pain. Buzzard cried out as her head fell back and she looked to him with fear and pain shining in her fading blue eyes, her mouth slightly agape, as she gasped for air. Buzzard had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand held her head up as her blood flowed from the wound, down her back, over his hands before finally falling to the floor, to stain the wood of the death forever. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice through the pain. She felt cold and she knew this was the end. The last thing she saw was a bullet hole suddenly appearing in-between Buzzard's eyes, and she heard a gun shot a second after. It sounded so far away and so quiet when she knew it went off next to her. Then the pain seemed to slip away as everything went black to the red head that had been pushed, through no fault of her own, into a crazy mess that ultimately cost her, her life.

THE END  
I have an epilogue if you want it. I won't tell you what's it about but I've got one!


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue  
Reba shot straight up in bed screaming. She had a death grip on the bed sheets and the sheets were soaked with her cold sweet as she looked around and started to shake in terror. She tried to get out of bed only to panic when she found the blankets wrapped around her legs.  
Then she jumped as the door to her bedroom flew open. She ripped herself out of the sheets, and ended up landing harshly on the floor she quickly got to her hands and knees and before the light could be turned on Reba ran into the bathroom: hiding in the tub as the tall figure turned on the light.  
"Mrs. H?" she heard Van ask the empty room. She slowly opened the bathroom door to see Van standing in the doorway. He looked totally confused as he looked around for his mom. Once Reba was sure he was Van she darted out of the bathroom and into his arms in an instant. He almost fell over at the sudden appearance of his mother in law.  
"Mrs. H what are you doing?" he asked wrapping his arms around her much smaller and shaking form.  
"I... didn't know... he was... I'm so sorry..." she was sobbing, brokenly.  
"What happened, I don't see anybody?" Van asked, looking around, nothing seemed out of place or strange. She kept sobbing and crying random words into his chest. He pulled back and held her shoulders, she kept blabbering random words all relating to kidnapping and something she should have seen.

"Mrs. H' he said a little louder, as he shook her gently and she looked to him finally snapping out of what ever it was she was thinking. "What is wrong, no one is here."  
"It was horrible Van! They killed me just because he was an idiot, he had kidnapped me, and Van the worst part... I was engaged to... Buzzard!" she cried, Van laughed and pulled Reba back to him.  
"Buzzard!" Van chuckled; Reba cried harder, as she held to his shoulders and tried to calm down.  
"It's not funny!" she cried still shaking horribly. Van remembered the last time a nightmare had rattled her this much and then he had to beat a man before her dream could turn into realty. He stopped laughing knowing this time it was only a dream. She held her tighter as she was still shaking, and crying curses into his chest.  
"Hey, it's fine. You're alright and you're here alive and well, ok." he said softly and she finally started to calm down a little. He picked her up as her legs started to fail and he sat her down on her vanity stool and went to get her some more bedding. She sat on the chair still shaking as she tried to shake the dream, Van changed her bedsheets, then went and grabbed her a new set of night cloths. It was just like last time she had a horrible dream. He was so sweet and she was glad that her daughter had found such a wonderful man. When Van had gotten everything she would need he helped her to stand and hugged her tight to his chest she smiled as she held him back.  
"Hey Mrs. H, you don't have to worry about anything happening to you or the family. If I have to kill a hundred people just to be shot myself I'd do it a million times over if I knew for sure that you and everyone else in this family would be safe." Van whispered. Reba teared up again at this and held him tighter.  
"You know I would never let you do that." she said matter of factly. Van chuckled.  
"I know you would not want me to but I would." he said then they pulled apart and he looked into her eyes. "Now you take as long as a shower as you need I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need anything." he said then he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. Leaving her to shower.  
After the door latched shut Reba smiled to herself knowing that Van would do anything for her and the family, she then showered and when she was done she could not fall back to sleep so she silently crept down stairs to grab the oh so tempting pint of chocolate-chip cookie dough ice-cream, forgetting that Van was on the couch. She grabbed herself a bowl, a spoon and happily sat down at the table and ate the ice-cream she had served for herself. Van came in a minute later and grabbed some for himself.  
"Hey you wanna put in a movie?" he asked her. She turned startled at first but upon seeing her son in law she relaxed, then agreed to the movie. Now they sat there eating ice-cream and popcorn as the movie played. Not to long after the movie started Reba had fallen asleep and was now resting her head on Van's shoulder as he looked to her and smiled. Then he shut the movie and TV down and carefully picked up the red head and brought her back to her room, before leaving to his own. In a few hours the nightmare would be forgotten and the red head would move on in her life surrounded by the crazy and very messed up family, they have all grown to love so much.

There now that's the end  
I really hope you enjoyed the story and I hope to be writing more fanfics soon.

Man I do a lot of mind stories comas, dreams, amnesia, what's next!


End file.
